


What a Lovely Way of Saying How Much You Love Me

by samajama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, harry's insecure about his big preggo belly oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajama/pseuds/samajama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry’s insecure; louis doesn’t know what for.</p><p>aka harry is pregnant and louis still thinks he’s the most beautiful boy. like, <i>ever</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Lovely Way of Saying How Much You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamaveryprettypony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaveryprettypony/gifts).



> in case you still haven't noticed: MPREG!!!!! don't read it if you're not into it and don't complain to me about it ok thanks
> 
> the title is from paul anka's "(you're) having my baby."
> 
> this fic is dedicated to [mikayla](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com/) bc she sent me "louis fucking 7 months pregnant harry from behind while holding his pretty little love handles and his his hair swooshing :)))) :(((((" a month ago and it's been sitting in my inbox taunting me ever since
> 
> louis and harry taking pictures of harry's belly week-by-week was inspired by [this](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/femail/article-1161047/Week-week-portrait-pregnancy.html) so pls imagine harry w a baby bump in tiny white briefs!!!!! /o\
> 
> oh and if you see anything you think is about you hell yeah shout out it's not a coincidence it's for totally for you
> 
> and as always **i'm not associated with one direction or any of their affiliates don't sue me also don't share this with one direction or any of their affiliates**
> 
>  **NEW!!** [Polish Translation](http://anexsol.tumblr.com/post/99135398072/walwoshmylm)

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Harry says hurriedly as he hops out of bed and dashes to the toilet, cock still hard and bobbing between his legs.

"Nice to know the thought of sucking me off makes you nauseous, love."

Harry's only response is the muffled sound of vomiting from the next room. Louis scrunches his nose, but still gets up to check on his husband. _He's my husband_ , he thinks. The novelty still hasn't worn off. He's not sure it ever will.

"You alright?" Louis kneels down next to Harry and hisses as his now mostly soft cock touches the cold tiled floor. "You look proper awful."

"Thanks."

Louis coos, "Aw, baby. D'you want me to ring the doctor?"

"No, just wanna go back to bed." Louis nods and helps him up. He squeezes some toothpaste onto Harry's pink toothbrush and holds it out for him. "Thank you."

Once Harry brushes his teeth, Louis leads him back to their bed. They lie down and he kisses Harry's lips. "Feel better?"

"I feel fine, actually. Probably just a bug or something." Louis frowns, but allows it for now. Harry does seem better, after all. "Let's just call it an early night, though, yeah?"

"Of course. C'mere." Louis pulls Harry to his chest and plays with his curls until his breath evens out.

 

The next morning, or _04:26_ , Louis thinks as he glances at the clock, he's awoken to the sound of Harry puking in the bathroom once again. Begrudgingly, Louis crawls out of his warm cocoon of blankets and slips on the first pair of boxers he sees, which judging by the print (monkeys eating bananas) are Harry's.

He stands in the doorway to the toilet and asks, "Are you alright?"

"No, I think I'm gonna be sick ag--" Louis winces.

Once Harry's stopped, Louis says, "Alright, let's have a shower, you smell like sick. Then I'm taking you to the hospital."

"It's just a bug or something, Lou, I'll be fine."

"You're not fine. Now let me wash your hair."

 

Dr. Nguyen checks Harry's vitals and then leaves the room to check the results of his urine sample.

"Thanks for staying with me."

Louis rises from the stool he'd been sat on walks across the small room to kiss Harry's forehead. "Of course, baby. Love you."

The doctor returns and leans against the small sink. "Mr. Styles--"

"I changed my name to Tomlinson, surely that made the news as well?"

Dr. Nguyen smiles. "Sorry, Mr. Tomlinson. Old habits die hard, as it were. Anyway, I wanted to ask: Have you been trying to get pregnant?"

"Uh, no? I mean, not really."

"Harry went off the pill, like, six months ago, but we're not actively trying, no."

"Well, you may want to start looking for M-OBGYN. You're eight weeks pregnant."

* * *

"Louis do we have to keep doing this?"

"Yes! You get to carry our baby, so I get to document it. C'mon, you can cover your face with the 'Sixteen Weeks' sign, if you like."

In an extreme show of maturity, Harry sticks out his tongue at his husband and then holds the sign out next to his belly. To be fair, he's not huge. He's not even _big_ really. He's just got a puffy tummy and love handles leaking over the sides of his briefs. It's really not that bad, objectively, but. 

Harry isn't objective. This is _his_ body and it's changing - so quickly - and he doesn't look like himself anymore, he's achy in all the wrong places and bulging where there were once smooth expanses of skin.

"What's that pout for now, love?"

"Do you think- am I fat?"

Louis sets the camera down and pulls Harry into a tight hug before cupping his face and saying, "Love, what on Earth are you talking about? You've got our baby in there." He pats Harry's tummy with one hand and strokes his cheek bone with the other. "Well, I mean it's more like an alien blob right now, but it'll be our baby."

"Quaint."

"Hey, you know who you married."

"Yeah, I do." Harry kisses Louis shortly and darts off to their bedroom, giggling. "Are you coming, or what?" he calls.

* * *

"Wanna suck you off so badly, love. Lie on your back for me? D'you want to take your headscarf off?"

"No. S'keepin' the hair out of my eyes; I wanna see."

"Okay, baby." Louis kisses his lips and his seventh month belly and his thighs. He makes his way to Harry's cock, tonguing at the slit and getting a firm grip at the base.

Harry lets out a disgruntled sigh, so Louis pulls back. "What's the matter?"

"Why don't you wanna look at me?"

Louis lowers his eyebrows in confusion. "Wha-"

"S'why you're sucking me off, isn't it?"

"Harry, what are y-"

"Don't have to look at my weird swollen body, gross puffy face. S'all hidden by my stupid, giant stomach."

" _Hey_ , what are you talking about? That's our baby in there. All that means you're taking care of them. But what could _ever_ make you think I don't want to look at you? I love your body, baby."

Harry huffs, "I can't look at you when you're down there anymore."

"I just wanted to- C'mon, H, I just really want to suck you off. Make you feel good."

"Well," he pauses and yanks Louis up from between his legs. "I wanna see you too. S'not fair."

"Okay, how about- Can you sit up for me?" He helps Harry up and kisses his lips once more. "Here, I'll lie back and you can fuck my mouth a little. Know you like that."

Harry straddles Louis's chest and grabs hold of his cock. Louis smiles up at him. "Come on, baby, give it to me."

Harry swipes the head of his cock along Louis's bottom lip. Louis darts his tongue out and twists it around the tip of Harry's dick, trying to coax him inside his mouth.

Louis slides his hands up Harry's thighs and squeezes his hips, sinking his fingers into the soft flesh. At the same time, Harry presses himself forward, slipping past Louis's parted lips. Louis moans immediately and begins sucking enthusiastically.

Harry thrusts his hips shallowly, and moves his hand to cup Louis's jaw. Louis urges his head forward to meet Harry's thrusts, but his husband pulls back slightly. Louis continues sucking intently and peeks up beneath his lashes.

He sees tears beginning to pool in the corners of Harry's glassy eyes. He pulls off immediately and asks, "Harry, what's wrong, love? I thought this was better. You can see me now, can't you?"

"I'm crushing you. I must be." He sniffles and swipes at his nose with his wrist. "I'm huge and you're small and lovely and perfect and would never complain about anything." He climbs off of Louis and curls in on himself at the edge of their bed.

He folds himself over his belly, just getting a good grip on his knees. "Harry, first of all, you know that’s not true. I complain about everything. Don't shut me out. You know I love you more than anything." Louis curls himself around Harry's back and presses small kisses to his shoulder as he speaks. "I love you and I love every inch of your body. I love our baby inside you and every second of this experience has been amazing for me." He pauses. "Well, maybe except for your morning sickness."

"See?" Sniff. "I knew there had to be something. You think I'm gonna, like, puke on you while you're fucking me."

Louis can't help but laugh slightly into his boy's back. "Baby, it's because I hate seeing you sick and in pain. I don't think you're... _unappealing_ or whatever."

"No?"

" _Harry_. You are and always will be the most beautiful boy I've ever seen and you're carrying the most beautiful baby the world has yet to see."

"A little conceited, don't you think?"

"Pfft." Louis shifts over and lets Harry roll onto his back so they can speak face-to-face. "I was clearly talking about our baby's much more handsome daddy, you nugget." Harry giggles and turns to hide his smiling face in Louis's arm that he's propped up on. "Can I show you how much you still turn me on _now_?"

The playful look on Harry's face flashes to lust and Louis thinks he's going to get whiplash from these mood swings. He knows it's worth it, though. Harry's voice brings him out of his reverie. "Will you fuck me? Rough? Please?"

Louis blinks at him. "Um. Yeah, sure, I mean. Yeah." Subtly eyeing Harry's stomach he says, "Get on your hands and knees for me."

Harry complies and curves his back, instantly trying to press his arse back into Louis's hands. Louis smirks, proud of his boy, and rewards him with a firm squeeze a soft tap to his right cheek. "Are you gonna spank me?"

"Not tonight, H." Harry turns his head to pout at Louis. "Fine, maybe a little."

Harry smiles in his self-satisfied way he always does when he gets his way. Louis plants a kiss at the base of Harry's spine and crawls over to the nightstand to grab their lube.

He spreads some on his fingers and rubs his fingers over Harry's hole. "C'mon, Lou." Louis obliges and slips his first two fingers inside with relative ease, Harry still loose from riding him earlier. Harry presses back into Louis's hand and he laughs.

"Eager, baby?"

"Always for you." Louis lets him get away with it for now, sliding his finger in farther and letting them drag on the way out. He savors the feeling of Harry clenching around his fingers before pushing them inside again.

Louis pulls his fingers out and slicks up his cock. "You good?"

"Yeah, please, Lou." Harry reaches back for Louis's cock to guide it inside himself, but Louis swats his hand away.

He slaps Harry's arse once quickly. " _Too_ eager."

"Again."

"But you didn't say please."

" _Please_."

"Maybe." Louis teases the head of his cock between Harry's cheeks. Harry whimpers in front of him and Louis decides to have some mercy. He slides himself inside swiftly, grabbing Harry's hip with one hand. He keeps his thrusts quick and shallow, squeezing his fingers into the the love handles on Harry's sides.

"Please, Louis. Harder? C’mon, _please_?"

Louis grabs a fistful of Harry's arse, kneading his fingers hard enough to bruise, probably. Harry will definitely complain about that _later_ , but not now; no, now Harry lets out a whimper and covers Louis's hand with his own.

Louis leans down to press kisses to Harry's spine, keeping himself buried deep inside his boy. He wraps an arm around Harry's middle, hand splayed across his tummy.

Harry lowers himself onto his elbow, face smushed into his pillow. "Lou, please, I'm so close already."

"So come, H." He moves his hand along Harry's bump and runs his hand over his cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Within a moment, Harry spills over Louis's hand.

Louis snaps his hips forward once more before pulling out altogether and coming over Harry's arse. He swipes his softening cock over Harry's sensitive hole a few more times before letting him roll onto his back. "Good?" he asks.

"Always is." Harry makes grabby hands for Louis to lie down with him.

"But I don't wanna lie in the wet spot; you made a mess."

"Excuse me, Louis? _I_ made a mess?"

Louis reluctantly lies down anyway, making Harry scoot over to the dryer side of the bed. He spoons around him and nods into his curls. "Yep. Only you. Not my fault at all."

"You're unbelievable."

"Unbelievably talented in the sack, yeah?" Louis waggles his eyebrows even though Harry can't see him when they're lying like this.

Harry's laugh reverberated through their bodies. "I can practically feel how smug you look right now. You're not _that_ good of a shag, Tomlinson."

"Seems like you weren't saying that seven months ago." Louis rubs small circles over Harry's belly for emphasis.

" _Louis_."

"Yes, pumpkin?"

Harry groans. "You're so lame. And that's coming from me. I refuse to have a baby with someone as lame as you."

"Too late."

Harry mock gasps, looking down at his belly. "What! Well, _darn_ , guess I'm stuck with you then, aren't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short idk
> 
> come love me and talk about harry carrying a baby


End file.
